O verdadeiro alfa
by MilaStardust
Summary: Um amigo de Jackson chegou a Beacon Hills trazendo más noticias. Cora foi sequestrada por um alfa misterioso e ele quer a ajuda de Scott para resgatá-la. Agora Scott e Stiles se veem com um novo mistério nas mãos. Quem será o novo vilão da cidade?
1. Chapter 1

**Londres 23: 45**

Estava escuro naquela noite. Se fosse um ser humano normal, talvez a garota não conseguisse enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Mas mesmo que não enxergasse, seus pés continuariam a obrigá-la a correr e lutar por sua sobrevivência. Ela era uma menina durona, mas pela primeira vez na vida, estava assustada por estar sozinha. Seu bando estava longe dali.

Como podia ter sido tão idiota em deixar isso acontecer? Um lobo não sobrevive sem a sua alcatéia, e ela tinha sido estúpida o bastante para andar por aí sozinha. O que não sabia, é que estava sendo seguida por dias e não havia sido realmente um descuido de sua parte e sim de um plano elaborado previamente do qual ela era a vitima.

A garota loba ainda corria pela calçada molhada pela chuva, chocando suas botas de combate contra as poças de água. Os prédios antigos de Londres deixavam tudo ainda mais assustador, como se o lendário serial killer ainda estivesse caminhando por ali procurando alguém para matar. Mas agora ela era a presa. Podia sentir os outros lobisomens chegando perto. De vez em quando um lhe arranhava a costela e desaparecia rapidamente, e antes que ela pudesse se curar, era ferida de novo.

Estava prestes a cair e não adiantava rosnar; quem quer que estivesse atrás dela, não estava com medo. Respirava com dificuldade, e suas forças estavam se esvaindo. Seus joelhos finalmente cederam quando um dardo envenenado atingiu sua jugular. Podia sentir sua garganta queimar enquanto o wolfsbane invadia seu sangue. Ela gritou de dor, em um uivo agonizante de desespero e não viu mais nada.

* * *

Scott McCall acordou aos gritos. Aquele pesadelo havia sido muito real. Ele não havia conseguido ver o rosto da garota, mas havia sentido cada parte de sua dor. Sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto e suspirou preocupada, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava compreensão. Ela sabia do mundo em que ele vivia, mas nunca iria conseguir entender o que realmente acontecia no mundo sobrenatural.

Ele pegou sua moto e se dirigiu para o velho prédio onde Derek morava, sem saber porque havia pensado em ir até lá. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo; já era de madrugada e ele acabaria com Scott se ele o perturbasse. Mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu. Quando chegou lá, Derek estava acordado e parecia bem zangado com alguém que, graças a Deus, não era ele.

Scott fez um barulho com a garganta, para anunciar que estava ali. Derek levantou a cabeça.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou impaciente. Sua voz soou alta pelo espaço vazio, amplo e enferrujado.

Scott olhou para o garoto que Derek segurava pelo braço antes de responder.

\- Eu tive um sonho estranho.. – Scott começou a dizer.

Derek rolou os olhos.

\- Eu tenho cara de psicólogo? – Respondeu – Procure o seu chefe vodu!

\- Mas tinha lobos nele – Scott disse – E uma garota...

O menino olhou para ele.

\- Você é Scott McCall? – Perguntou.

\- Sim..

\- Vim até aqui procurando por você. – Ele disse, com um sotaque carregado. – Jackson me mandou.

\- Jackson? – Scott perguntou. Ele não via Jackson desde que ele havia se mudado para Londres. O que poderia ter acontecido? – Por qual motivo?

\- Tem um alfa novo aqui na cidade. – Ele tentava explicar, enquanto Derek o fuzilava com os olhos. – Ele quer me matar para tomar o meu bando. Jackson disse que você podia ajudar...

\- E daí? – Derek disse – Isso não é problema meu!

\- Derek! – Scott brigou – Porque esse alfa veio até Beacon Hills? – Perguntou ao garoto, enquanto caminhava até ele. – Se ele quer te matar, porque se daria ao trabalho de sair de Londres e vir até aqui?

\- Porque ele sabe sobre você.

Scott arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim – O garoto continuou. – As histórias sobre o alfa genuíno chegaram até nós.

\- Olha, sinto muito – Derek disse, sem vontade. – Mas não eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Não sou mais um afla, não posso ajudar.

\- Mas você é meu amigo! – Scott disse e olhou para Derek, pedindo silenciosamente que ele tomasse algum partido.

\- Olha aqui, eu não vou ajudar um loirinho inglês metido só porque ele é amigo do Jackson. Sabe quanto trabalho aquele cara me deu?

\- Por favor! – O garoto implorou. – Ele levou a minha namorada!

Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Derek. Scott podia ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos azuis do garoto.

\- Hey você.. – Ele se aproximou.

\- Lewis Stark.

\- Ok, Lewis. Nós vamos ajudar. – Scott olhou para Derek, que não parecia feliz em arranjar mais problemas. – Parece que você a ama.

\- Sim ! – Lewis tocou o cordão em seu pescoço e fechou os olhos. A luz da lua refletiu em seu pingente e chamou a atenção de Derek.

\- Onde conseguiu isso? – Perguntou, agora bem atento à conversa.

Lewis olhou para ele.

\- Ela me deu. – Respondeu.

Derek uniu as sobrancelhas, enquanto olhava a tríscele dourada e brilhante que Lewis segurava.

-Qual o nome dela? – Perguntou. - Qual é o nome da sua namorada?

Lewis se levantou e disse bem sério:

\- Cora. O nome dela é Cora Hale.

Scott e Derek trocaram um olhar de imediato.

\- E se for uma armação? – Ele disse. – Se você for do bando desse alfa e estiver nos levando para uma emboscada que irá matar todos nós?

\- Você sabe que estou falando a verdade ! – Lewis se levantou. – Consegue sentir, não consegue? O cheiro dela em mim.

Scott sabia que Derek estava errado. Ele podia ouvir o coração de Derek acelerar de raiva e o barulho dos ossos da mão ao estalando. Lewis estava dizendo a verdade e Cora estava mesmo em perigo.

Lewis compartilhava do mesmo sentimento de raiva. Seus olhos azul-elétricos estavam frios e medonhos quando Scott olhou dentro deles, e ele sentia que poderia ser congelado por eles.

Quem quer que tivesse levado Cora, iria se arrepender feio de ter feito aquilo.

Não importa o quão alfa ele fosse.

* * *

\- Outro alfa ? – Stiles perguntou à Scott durante a aula de economia. – Ai meu deus, será que não poderemos viver mais nenhum dia de nossas vidas sem pensar que alguém do mal estará lá fora pronto para fazer churrasquinho de Stiles?

\- Ele não quer matar você, Stiles – Scott suspirou. - Ele quer que o Lewis me entregue. E depois vai matar nós dois.

\- Ta, mas eu não sei se você percebeu, que sempre acabam querendo me matar também. Sabe, essas pessoas malvadas, elas não tem coração, Scott. – Ele disse rápido e desesperado. – Elas vão querer matar você, eu, e se você tiver uma vaca, vão querer matar a vaca também!

\- Stilinski e McCall ! – Gritou o professor - Vou matar vocês dois se não calarem a boca!

\- Desculpe treinador. – Scott disse, se endireitando.

\- Viu – Stiles sussurrou – Eles querem nos matar! Pessoas maaalvadaaas!

* * *

O sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula, e Scott e Stiles se levantaram ao mesmo tempo em que um grito ensurdecedor pode ser ouvido pelo prédio.

Todos os alunos correram na direção dos gritos. O treinador tentava controlar todos que estavam em pânico.

\- Abram caminho! – Ele dizia – Enquanto passava pelos estudantes que estavam parados no vestiário masculino. – Meu Deus.

Todos olhavam para o chão manchado de sangue. Um garoto do time de lacrosse estava caído no chão, pálido e sem vida. Ele tinha uma expressão de pânico no rosto e sua garganta estava rasgada.

Scott seguiu a linha de sangue até a parede. Havia um desenho nela, escrito com o próprio sangue. Um triângulo.

\- O que isso significa? – Ele pensou alto. Ele olhou para Stiles, lembrando do que o amigo havia acabado de lhe falar sobre morte.

Stiles parecia ter se petrificado enquanto olhava para o corpo.

\- Eu sabia. – Ele disse em voz baixa, sem nenhum tom de ironia desta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto o xerife cuidava do caso de homicídio e com o treino de lacrosse cancelado, Scott e Stiles foram até o flat de Derek. Ele e Lewis estavam conversando concentrados até ouvirem os dois chegarem.

\- Já ficamos sabendo do assassinato – Disse Lewis – Temos que encontrar Cora rápido, antes que façam alguma coisa.

\- Como pode ter certeza de que já não fizeram? – Perguntou Stiles.

Derek fechou o pulso com força e Stiles engoliu em seco.

\- Temos um elo de ligação – Lewis disse – Eu saberia.

\- Ligação? – Derek disse, enciumado – Não acredito nessas coisas.

\- Eu acredito! – Lewis disse – Cora está viva. Ainda. – Enfatizou.

\- Ótimo ! – Derek disse. – Já que você parece ser dotado de poderes telepáticos, seja útil e encontre a minha irmã!

\- Gente! – Scott interrompeu, quando os dois começaram a rosnar. – Não vamos resolver nada brigando entre nós!

\- Eu concordo. – Stiles disse – Nada de violência. Pessoas indefesas podem sair machucadas, sabe, pessoas que não tem força sobrenatural para se defender e se curar aqui...

\- E o que nós vamos fazer? – Derek perguntou, impaciente – Ficar parados aqui enquanto ela morre? Se esse alfa quer que vocês dois se entreguem, devia ter sido um pouco mais especifico sobre onde ele quer que vocês o encontrem.

\- Talvez ele queira jogar – Scott disse – Não me surpreenderia se nós é que tivéssemos que adivinhar onde ele está.

\- Legal! – Stiles disse – Jogos mortais. Sabe, eu acho que eu vou ir embora...

\- VOCÊ FICA! – Derek gritou.

\- Está bem! Stiles fica, ninguém precisa gritar, obrigado...- Sua voz foi abaixando até se ouvir só um fiapo – Não me bata, por favor..

\- Uma pessoa morreu hoje e deve ter sido um aviso de que ele já está por perto e sabe onde estamos. – Scott disse.

Lewis olhava para baixo, pensativo.

\- Eu não me importo em morrer – Ele dizia. – Contando que eu consiga mantê-la a salvo.

Derek o olhou, claramente impressionado.

\- Seria capaz de dar a vida pela minha irmã?

\- Sem sombra de dúvida ! – Lewis respondeu. Seus olhos pareceram ficar ainda mais azuis quando disse aquilo.

\- Bem, você não precisa fazer isso – Derek disse. – Ela é minha família e minha responsabilidade. Deveria ter ficado de olho nela.

Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Lewis e eles pareceram finalmente se entender.

\- Vamos pegar esse cara. – Derek disse. – Vamos ganhar o jogo.

Stiles levou as mãos ao rosto, prevendo encrenca. Lewis passou os dedos pelo pingente dourado e Scott percebeu o quanto aquilo parecia importante para ele. Lewis amava Cora tanto quanto Scott havia amado Alisson. E ver aquilo o motivava ainda mais a tentar acabar com o novo mistério de Beacon Hills.

* * *

\- Atenção! – O treinador gritou. – Estamos sem um jogador titular hoje. Infelizmente, perdemos um dos melhores. Então, tirem esses traseiros preguiçosos do banco e vamos mostrar que mesmo se vocês forem horríveis, jogarão mesmo assim.

\- Que discurso incentivador.. – Stiles disse ironicamente para Scott. – Me sinto vangloriado.

Scott apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

\- Treinador – Chamou. – Eu trouxe mais um jogador pro time.

Os olhos do treinador brilharam.

\- Quem?

Scott apontou para Lewis, que já estava usando um uniforme emprestado.

\- Você joga lacrosse? – O treinador empurrou Scott com as mãos, que se chocou contra um armário e andou na direção do outro garoto.

\- Sou o capitão do time do meu colégio. – Afirmou Lewis.

\- Onde você estuda? Não quer se transferir para Beacon Hills? – O treinador perguntou empolgado – Talvez possamos fazer uma negociação. Quem sabe uma bolsa de estudos? Eu realmente preciso de alguém que não seja terrível!

\- Desculpe senhor – Lewis disse, desconcertado e ao mesmo tempo achando graça da situação. - Mas moro em Londres.

O treinador levou as mãos à cabeça.

\- Se quiser, eu posso ser titular – Stiles disse, levantando a mão. – O que acha?

\- Nem pensar, Stilinski! Você, qual seu nome?

\- Lewis Stark, senhor.

\- Stark, você joga hoje. Não seja péssimo, porque se você me decepcionar, eu mesmo vou ligar pra sua escola pedindo para acharem outro capitão. E você! – Ele saiu andando pelo vestiário, apontando para um garoto no final do corredor. – Coloque essa toalha de volta, porque eu não sou obrigado!

Lewis levantou as sobrancelhas para Scott e Stiles.

\- Bem vindo ao time de Beacon Hills – Scott disse.

* * *

A lua cheia estava brilhante e grande no céu quando o jogo começou. Scott ficou preocupado em relação a Lewis, mas ele demonstrou estar, assim como ele, no controle total da situação. O time visitante era bom e o treinador estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos de um dos reservas.

\- McCall! Passem para o McCall !

Apesar dos adversários serem rápidos, Lewis e Scott eram ainda mais. O jogo estava empatado quando chegaram na metade do tempo. Apesar de estar usando sua agilidade física, a cabeça de Lewis parecia estar em outro lugar.

\- Está pensando nela não é? – Scott disse, enquanto pararam para beber água. – Acredite, eu sei como é.

Lewis mordeu o lábio.

\- Sabe como é se sentir no escuro, impotente e sem saber o que fazer?

Scott tocou seu ombro.

\- Todo mundo já se sentiu assim alguma vez. Já falei que não precisa se preocupar.

\- VOLTEM PRO CAMPOO ! – Gritava o treinador.

Scott e Lewis continuavam a dominar o jogo quando sentiram que estavam sendo marcados por um dos jogadores adversários. Antes que Scott pudesse passar a bola, ele foi atingido no estômago e caiu no chão.

O garoto do outro time, que o havia derrubado se levantou e correu, mas não sem antes o fuzilar com os olhos.

Lewis acabou pegando a bola no meio tempo e conseguido recuperar a liderança, mas o mesmo garoto os atingia várias e várias vezes.

\- Mas que diabos...? – Scott disse, confuso.

\- Eu vou acabar com ele! – Lewis disse, com os olhos brilhando.

\- Controle-se ! – Scott disse. – Ou vai acabar se transformando no meio do campo. É só um jogo!

Lewis parou de rosnar.

O garoto do outro time os observava de longe. Quando viu que Scott também estava encarando, ele desviou os olhos.

Mas ele acabou perdendo a paciência quando foi jogado para cima e caiu sobre o braço. Ele sentiu o osso estalar e trincar. Foi então que se levantou e partiu para cima do moleque.

Apesar de ouvir o apito várias e várias vezes e bem auto devido a sua sensibilidade auditiva, Scott não ligava para mais nada. Stiles e Lewis correram até os dois e tentaram apartar a briga, que acabou com a expulsão deles do jogo.

Enquanto isso, o treinador quase chorava quando Stiles entrou em campo, torcendo para que ele milagrosamente se tornasse um craque pela segunda vez.

* * *

Scott balançava os pés impacientemente quando foi chamado para ir até a sala da orientadora. Depois que a irmã de seu chefe havia saído, ele não havia voltado lá e não fazia ideia de quem era a substituta. Ele se sentou na cadeira e olhou para frente.

Uma mulher bastante jovem, de óculos e coque alto o olhava com rigidez, enquanto olhava os papéis em sua mão, com certeza suas péssimas notas. Sua mãe iria matá-lo quando chegasse em casa.

\- Scott McCall e Dean Williams. – Ela disse, se referindo a ele e ao outro garoto sentado ali. Agora que estava sem o capacete, Scott podia vê-lo melhor e notou que ele parecia tenso e tinha traços indianos, ou talvez espanhóis. Ele não soube diferenciar. – Scott, eu estou muito desapontada em por estar aqui. Já soube que não é a primeira vez.

\- Desculpe – Ele disse – Estou tentando melhorar, eu..

Ela fez um sinal para que ele se calasse.

\- Eu sei. Estou vendo que suas notas melhoraram consideravelmente nos últimos meses. Não posso dizer o mesmo do seu comportamento propício à confusões. Vai pegar detenção na segunda. De acordo?

Scott suspirou.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Enquanto a você, Dean, não posso te dar uma punição por não estudar na nossa escola, mas vou conversar com a direção do seu colégio e pedir para que você seja proibido de jogar aqui outra vez ou que me deixem tomar algum tipo de providência em relação a sua atitude aqui hoje.

Dean deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse. Scott ficou indignado. Ele quase o havia matado por causa de um jogo estúpido. E agora estava se mostrando totalmente indiferente.

\- Scott, pode ir. – A orientadora disse. – E feche a porta por favor. Ainda tenho que conversar com Dean sobre como devemos respeitar o espaço dos outros.

Scott se levantou, livre para sair logo dali e encontrar Lewis e Stiles para que pudessem procurar Derek. Ele não sabia se era apenas sua imaginação, ou se seus sentidos estivavam confusos pela lua cheia. Mas enquanto estava ao lado de Dean, Scott teve a impressão e quase certeza de ter sentido cheiro de lobo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cora não estava nada empolgada em seu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola em Londres. Mas pelo menos, ela já havia feito amigas. Rose e Leslie eram as garotas mais populares do colégio e Cora percebeu isso quando Rose lhe contou que havia sido eleita como rainha do baile em dois anos seguidos e estava concorrendo pela terceira vez. Ela não pode deixar de notar que ela se parecia um pouco com Lydia. Leslie e Rose estavam sempre juntas e pareciam sempre completar o pensamento uma da outra, ganhando o apelido de gêmeas, embora fisicamente fossem totalmente diferentes. As duas estavam felizes em acolher a novata em seu pequeno grupo escolar._

_Elas se sentaram em um espaço vazio na arquibancada para assistir o jogo de lacrosse, enquanto se entupiam de refrigerante diet, o único que as gêmeas se permitiam tomar. Ao que parecia, o esporte que seus amigos de Beacon Hills jogavam, também era bem popular por ali. O capitão do time estava entrando no campo depois de conversar com o treinador._

_\- Ele não é um gato? – Rose comentou, cutucando Cora com a unha postiça azul metálico._

_\- Porque? Está a fim dele? – Cora olhou para ela e deu uma risadinha muito feminina para o seu gosto._

_\- Claro que não! – Rose disse alto e rápido demais. – Ele é o melhor amigo do meu namorado! _

_\- Mas não seria legal se nós quatro saíssemos juntos?- Leslie completou._

_\- Está maluca? – Cora respondeu, ficando vermelha. – Eu nem conheço ele!_

_\- Nós te apresentamos ! – Rose e Leslie disseram ao mesmo tempo, voltando a atenção para o campo antes que Cora pudesse responder. _

_Ela viu Rose botar a língua para fora e fazer uma careta quando viu que ele olhava para as três e sorria._

_\- Não se ache, bobão! – Rose disse, dando uma gargalhada._

_Leslie olhou para Cora, que não estava entendendo nada._

_\- Sim, ele consegue ouvir a nossa conversa. – Ela explicou. _

_\- Mas..como..? – Cora perguntou. - Estamos à metros de distância! _

_Nenhum ser humano normal conseguiria fazer aquilo._

_\- E sim – Rose completou, segurando sua mão. – Nós também somos como você._

_Cora tirou a mão rapidamente quando Rose disse aquilo. Então ela não estava sozinha ali. Na verdade, seria bobagem sua se achasse aquilo, mas como a encontraram tão rapidamente? Derek ficaria decepcionado com a sua falta de atenção._

_Cora voltou a olhar para a frente.. Ela não pode deixar de notar que os olhos do garoto na quadra, tão azuis quanto esmalte de Rose, brilharam dentro do capacete que havia acabado de colocar e olhavam diretamente para ela._

* * *

Cora abriu os olhos outra vez naquela noite e podia sentir a lua tentando lhe dar forças, mas alguma coisa parecia bloqueá-la. Ela tentou focar seu campo de visão e viu que estava com algemas de prata envolta dos pulsos e ela se sentia fraca demais para se levantar, como se ainda estivesse envenenada com wolfsbane. Ficou claro que o lobisomem que a havia trazido até ali estava tendo algum tipo de ajuda.

\- Porque eu estou aqui? – Ela perguntou para ninguém, olhando o quarto escuro.

\- Está aqui, porque eu quero que esteja aqui. – Disse alguém saindo das sombras.

\- Foi você quem me trouxe? O que você quer?

\- Shhh... – Ele respondeu. Sem nervosismo. Temos todo tempo do mundo para nos conhecermos melhor. Mas, como eu sou gentil, vou lhe dizer o meu nome. Pode me chamar de Scorpion.

Cora olhou para ele e percebeu a tatuagem de escorpião, que percorria todo o seu braço direito.

\- Bem legal, não é? – Scorpion disse. Ele tocou seu queixo com os dedos e Cora desviou o rosto rapidamente.

\- Se afaste de mim ! – Ela rosnou, enojada. – Nunca mais me toque!

\- Mas que fidelidade..- Ele observou – Você só tem olhos para ele. Mas eu sou bem paciente. Vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar para esquecê-lo depois que eu matá-lo.

Cora sentiu seu coração acelerar e se odiou por Scorpion poder ouvir que ela estava com medo por Lewis.

Ela engoliu o choro e tentou não derramar nenhuma lágrima na frente daquele crápula.

\- É ele quem vai matar você! – Ela disse, sentindo o rosnado no fundo do peito. – E você vai tirar esse sorriso da cara quando ele te fizer em pedaços com a minha ajuda!

Scorpion perdeu a falsa paciência e deu um tapa no rosto de Cora.

\- Cale a boca ! – Rosnou. – Como ousa falar assim com um alfa? Quem você pensa que é?

\- Alguém bem menos covarde do que você! – Cora gritou de volta. – Pode me bater, eu não me importo! Vou me curar.

Scorpion se aproximou até ficar bem próximo à ela.

\- Vamos ver se o seu coração vai se curar quando Lewis deixar de existir.

Ele se levantou e os dois se encararam. Cora podia sentir o ódio exalar de dentro dela, enquanto o via se afastar na escuridão. Se Scorpion tocasse em Lewis, ela mesma iria matá-lo.

Ela iria destroçá-lo até não sobrar mais nada.

\- Eu sei porque você está aqui !– Ela disse. Cora havia passado os últimos minutos entre a raiva e a duvida de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar. Ela se lembrou de que havia ouvido histórias sobre ele em sua breve passagem pela América do Sul, sobre o lobisomem fugitivo com a tatuagem de escorpião. – Eu sei porque você foi para Londres e de quem você foge!

Scorpion havia parado de caminhar quando a ouviu dizer isso.

\- Talvez eu nem precise te matar... – Ela continuou instigando. – Eles mesmos irão fazer isso por mim.

Por um momento, ela sentiu o coração de Scorpion acelerar e exalar o cheiro do medo. Mas ele se recompôs segundo depois.

\- Eles nunca irão me encontrar! – Gritou na direção dela. – Nunca !

Cora abriu um sorriso, satisfeita por ter encontrado uma fraqueza.

\- Quem você está tentando convencer?

* * *

\- Dean é um lobisomem ! – Scott falou. Eu tenho certeza, eu senti o cheiro quando ele estava perto de mim na sala da orientadora.

\- Tem certeza de que não é porque você está com raiva dele? – Derek disse. Ele estava encostado na escada onde seu tio Peter adorava se sentar. – Não acha que Lewis teria sentido também?

\- Acho que eu estava distraído – Lewis disse, se desculpando. – Mas eu acredito em Scott. Ele esta tentando ajudar.

\- E sabe o que mais? Eu pesquisei sobre ele e descobri que não existe nenhum Dean Williams na escola do time visitante. – Disse Stiles. – É claramente um nome falso. Provavelmente ele deve ser fã de Supernatural. – Ele fez uma expressão séria, para demonstrar sua convicção.

\- Tudo bem - Derek respondeu, sem outra opção. - Então tentem rastreá-lo e ficar de olho nele. Até descobrirmos se ele é o alfa que estamos procurando. Não podemos perder tempo.

Scott tinha o plano de vasculhar o vestiário na semana seguinte e ver se encontrava algo que pudesse ajudar a rastrear Dean, mas se lembrou que havia pegado detenção e provavelmente ia ficar preso na sala para sempre. Ele estava pensando nisso enquanto tentava resolver um problema de matemática no quadro com Lydia. Ele obviamente iria apenas esperar que ela resolvesse para poder voltar ao seu lugar e se sentir fracassado por ser péssimo em exatas, mas ao que parecia, dessa vez a garota parecia estar tão confusa quanto ele.

Scott abaixou o giz e encarou Lydia, que por sua vez encarava o quadro.

\- Alguma coisa errada? – Ele sussurrou. – Qual é! Você é ótima nisso.

Mas Lydia não respondeu. Ela estava parada, com o giz branco na mão, olhando para o quadro. Seus dedos magros tocaram o desenho do delta. Scott baixou os olhos. Lydia estava tocando o triângulo. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela e ela olhou para ele, saindo do transe.

\- O que foi? – Lydia perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocava. Ela saiu de perto e pegou sua bolsa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Scott sozinho na sala. Seus olhos se voltaram para o quadro. Foi então que percebeu que ela havia circulado todos os triângulos existentes na equação.

* * *

**N/A: Queria dar apenas algumas explicações sobre a fanfic. Comecei a acompanhar Teen Wolf à pouco tempo e quando eu a escrevi, ainda não conhecia alguns personagens que apareceriam mais adiante,como Kira, Liam e Malia, por isso eles não aparecerão na historia.**

**As le****tras em Itálico no capitulo significam flashback.**

**Bom, é isso. Até o próximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Era quase meia noite quando Lewis corria pelos telhados de Londres. Ele havia ouvido um uivo de dor desconhecido e tentava rastrear de onde estava vindo aquele som. Quem quer que fosse, estava ferido. Seus pés praticamente flutuavam enquanto ele corria entre os prédios e ele teria conseguido pular entre o próximo deles e cair em pé se alguma coisa não tivesse se chocado contra ele._

_Lewis rolou no chão e olhou para a direita. Uma garota estava caída ao seu lado._

_\- Eu teria conseguido se não fosse você! – Ela resmungou._

_\- Eu estou ótimo, obrigado! – Ele resmungou de volta, se colocando de pé num salto. Ele ofereceu a mão para que a garota se levantasse também, mas ela recusou a ajuda._

_\- O que está fazendo correndo por aí sozinha? – Lewis perguntou._

_\- Não preciso de supervisão! – Respondeu mal humorada. – Ainda mais de um almofadinha britânico feito você!_

_Ela passou a mão pela calça, limpando a sujeira imaginária e ajeitando o cabelo avermelhado, que estava bagunçado em torno de seu rosto furioso. _

_\- Você poderia ter sido ferida também! – Ele respondeu. – Está ouvindo? _

_Ela levantou a cabeça e parou para prestar atenção, ouvindo os ganidos vindos de algum lugar próximo dali._

_\- Tem alguém machucado...- Suspirou ela._

_\- E eu estava a caminho... antes de você me derrubar. _

_Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, desde as botas de combate pretas, a calça justa e a jaqueta combinando. _

_Ela corou quando o pegou olhando daquele jeito. _

_\- Você não é daqui, não é? – Ele perguntou – Te vi hoje mais cedo no colégio. Melhor tomar cuidado, novata._

_Cora se assustou ao ouvir aquilo. Então o capitão do time de lacrosse se lembrava dela. Não que ela se importasse._

_Ele caminhou até a beirada do prédio. _

_\- Te vejo por aí. – Lewis disse, antes de saltar. Quando seus pés pousaram no chão, ele a ouviu dizer bem atrás dele._

_\- Vou com você. – Ela disse. – A propósito, meu nome é Cora._

* * *

Lewis parou de correr pelo bosque, respirando rapidamente. Seus pulmões ardiam enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente sentir o cheiro de Cora. Ela estava por ali, em algum lugar...

Ele não percebeu que estava sorrindo quando se lembrou do dia em que se conheceram. Ele procurava por um lobisomem ferido, Jackson, que mais tarde faria parte de seu bando. Jackson era novo nesse lance de lobisomem e alguém o havia atingido com uma bala de prata. Lewis o levou de carro para casa e Cora o ajudou a cuidar dele durante toda a noite. Ela o observou dar conselhos pacientemente para Jackson sobre como se proteger de possíveis caçadores, e oferecer ajuda para ensiná-lo a se controlar, e procurava fazer comentários irônicos sempre que podia. Lewis notou mais tarde que aquele era apenas o jeito dela de tentar ser forte e durona, quando as coisas pareciam não ir bem.

Quando o sol começou a nascer e Cora avisou que tinha que ir, ele perguntou se poderia acompanhá-la até em casa.

_\- Por precaução, caso algo mais aconteça. – Ele explicou. Cora parou de andar, sorriu de lado e disse:_

_\- Já se esqueceu? Não preciso de supervisão de um almofadinha britânico feito você. _

Então ela o surpreendeu ao andar todo o caminho de volta e lhe roubar um beijo. Desde aquele dia, eles nunca mais haviam se separado. Até agora.

Enquanto estava parado no meio do bosque, começou a chover. Seu cabelo começou a pingar e grudar no rosto. Lewis passou a mão pelo pingente pendurado em seu pescoço, que Cora havia lhe dado, e se deu conta de que naquele momento, a água e o vento estavam levando qualquer possibilidade de rastreamento que ele tentasse fazer para encontrá-la.

Tudo que ele desejava, era que ela estivesse bem.

* * *

Scott pensou que não encontraria Dean outra vez até vê-lo na escola alguns dias depois, na segunda feira. Ele estava recolhendo o lixo do campo, provavelmente uma punição pela briga no dia do jogo.

\- Olha só o que eu estou tendo que fazer por conta daquele jogo idiota! – Ele reclamou, espetando uma lata de refrigerante vazia.

\- Foi você quem procurou briga! – Scott disse. Ele segurou o braço de Dean. – Eu sei o que você é.

Dean olhou para ele, entediado.

\- Legal. Não precisa falar em voz alta, "Bela".

Scott sentiu suas unhas crescerem e se cravaram no braço de Dean.

\- Se eu descobrir que você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele assassinato, você vai perder muito mais que um jogo de lacrosse! – Ameaçou.

Dean tirou o braço de seu alcance rapidamente.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. – Respondeu, no mesmo tom de raiva.

\- Scott ! – A Senhora Clark chamou. Ela estava sentada na arquibancada, com os cabelos louros presos em um coque rígido e os óculos na ponta do nariz. Provavelmente vigiando Dean até que terminasse o castigo. – Preciso chamar a sua atenção outra vez?

Scott se afastou irritado e ao mesmo tempo, confuso. Apesar de ter motivos para desconfiar de Dean, ele havia escutado seus batimentos cardíacos. E ao que indicava, o garoto parecia estar falando a verdade.

\- Que diabos! – Xingou, quando percebeu um escorpião subindo pelo seu braço. Ele bateu a mão e derrubou o animal no chão.

Dean se abaixou para pegá-lo, com a haste que estava usando para recolher o lixo.

\- Esta maluco? – Scott gritou. – Esse bicho é venenoso!

Dean o ignorou, olhando para o escorpião com atenção.

\- Só irei deixá-lo em um lugar mais seguro. – Disse.

Scott desviou os olhos; aquilo estava lhe dando aflição. Era melhor ir para casa, antes que alguém resolvesse aumentar a sua pena de detenção.

Mas não sem antes observar que Dean possuía uma tatuagem que lhe lembrava muito o animal que ele segurava.

* * *

\- Estamos abertos – disse, assim que Derek abriu a porta da clínica.– Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Derek estendeu o celular e apontou para a foto na tela:

\- Quero saber o que significa esse símbolo.

Deaton olhou bem sério para ele.

\- Venha comigo.

Depois de analisar a fotografia do triângulo escrito com sangue, Deaton mostrou a Derek o que aquilo poderia vir a significar.

\- Assim como a tríscele tem um significado para você, o numero três é sagrado para os celtas. Um triângulo representa três elementos, e ao julgar que o solstício de inverno está se aproximando, eu diria que esses elementos, serão sacrifícios.

\- Minha irmã seria um deles? – Derek perguntou. Seus lábios se travaram em uma linha reta.

\- Desculpe? – Deaton perguntou, confuso.

\- Minha irmã foi pega por um alfa. Esses assassinatos que estão para acontecer... ela pode ser um dos mortos?

Deaton balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Lobisomens não fazem feitiços. Quem quer que esteja por trás do assassinato na escola, não é um alfa.

* * *

Quando a porta fez um clique, Lewis tirou a unha afiada de dentro da maçaneta.

Stiles abriu a porta, que rangeu quando ele a empurrou e fechou rapidamente depois que os dois entraram.

\- Cara, odeio quando isso acontece! – Comentou.

A sala da orientadora estava vazia e os garotos estavam à procura de informações sobre Dean. Depois da estada dele na escola, talvez encontrassem alguma coisa que pudesse lhes servir de pista. A mesa estava imaculadamente arrumada, com agendas empilhadas, um porta lápis e a placa escrito "Senhora Clark" em letras douradas, brilhava em frente dos outros objetos. Lewis usou suas unhas outra vez para abrir a gaveta de papeis e Stiles começou a revirar tudo descontroladamente.

\- Então, qual é o problema entre você e esse alfa? – Perguntou casualmente. – Quer dizer, você sabe quem ele é, não sabe?

\- Scorpion. – Lewis disse, cuspindo o nome. – Já fomos amigos. Mas não o vejo há anos. Ele era extremamente competitivo e por isso, brigávamos por tudo. Quando me tornei alfa, ele fez de tudo para conseguir se tornar um também. Ele conheceu um lobisomem, Deucalion, que o incentivou a matar seu bando. Agora ele quer tomar o meu.

\- Deucalion? – Stiles disse, se lembrando do alfa dos alfas. – Cara, estamos ferrados!

Lewis olhou para ele assustado.

\- Desculpe, pensei em voz alta – Stiles disse – Não se preocupe, não se preocupe, vamos achar Cora.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a gaveta e pegou um caderno de couro velho.

\- Ei, isso não se parece com um bestiário? – Disse, enquanto olhava a capa desgastada.

\- Um o que? – Lewis levantou os olhos.

Stiles rolou os olhos.

\- Qual é, ninguém joga RPG nesse lugar? – Disse indignado. – Bestiário, um catálogo de criaturas místicas?

Lewis suspirou.

\- Provavelmente é só uma agenda. Deixe isso aí.

\- Mas você não quer olhar o que está escrito?

\- Não ! – Lewis sacudiu os braços e caminhou até ele. – Não vou sair por aí invadindo a privacidade das pessoas!

\- Cara – Stiles disse - Nós meio que já estamos fazendo isso. Então não faz diferença!

Antes que ele pudesse chegar até lá, Stiles já havia aberto o caderno. Seu sorriso estava desfeito.

Ele olhou para Lewis e levantou a página para que ele pudesse ver. Havia um triângulo desenhado, com palavras em cada ponta, e o que pareciam ser instruções para um feitiço.

\- O que é isso? – Lewis perguntou.

\- Não é um bestiário... – Stiles disse. - É um grimório. E antes que me pergunte, é um livro de bruxas.

\- Isso é ruim? – Lewis perguntou.

\- Muito, muito ruim.

Lewis segurou Stiles pelos ombros.

\- Scott não vai pegar detenção com a orientadora agora?

Stiles arregalou os olhos e os dois chegaram à mesma conclusão ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ai meu deus! – Reclamou, antes de saírem correndo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dean havia tido exatamente 22 horas para se matar, o tempo em que a lua cheia havia levado para chegar ao céu. E se ele não fizesse o que haviam mandado, iria morrer do mesmo jeito. _

_Mas ele não queria se matar. Podia sentir seu corpo se transformando e ganhando força. Uma força que ele não queria simplesmente jogar fora, que agora fazia parte do seu sangue._

_O que sua família poderia ter contra ter o poder nas mãos? Fazer tudo que quiser e poder conseguir com que façam tudo que você desejar. Ele havia crescido aprendendo como caçar lobisomens, como machucá-los e deixá-los indefesos, mas ser do time dos predadores com certeza parecia ser cada vez mais atraente do que ser um caçador humano que poderia ser morto mais facilmente. _

_Dean parou de olhar para as garras crescendo em suas mãos, quando sua avó abriu a porta do quarto vazio onde ele estava. Ela parecia desapontada por ainda vê-lo com vida._

_\- Dean... – Ela disse, levantando uma espingarda. – Eu mesma terei de fazer o trabalho que supostamente deveria ser seu?_

_\- Você não pode fazer isso! – Dean disse, apreensivo. – Seria capaz de matar seu próprio neto? Não pode me aceitar do jeito que eu sou agora?_

_Ela estalou os lábios e olhou para Dean como se ele fosse uma criança pequena, que precisava ser ensinada._

_\- "Niño" – Ela disse – você não é mais o meu neto. É um monstro que precisa ser parado. Você sabe o código. DIGA ! _

_\- NÃO! – Dean rosnou alto. Ele então avançou contra ela, jogando a espingarda do outro lado do quarto. Sua avó caiu no chão e ele saltou sobre ela, correndo até conseguir sair para o calor da vila onde moravam. Ele derrubou os dois guardas que estavam parados no portão, e roubou a chave da moto de um deles, partindo em seguida. Ele iria para qualquer lugar, fugiria a vida inteira se fosse preciso. Talvez pudesse ir para a America do Sul, onde ele sabia que também falavam espanhol, o que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis até que ele conseguisse ir para outro lugar. Depois iria para ainda mais longe e se tornar cada vez mais poderoso._

_E nunca mais voltaria a ser um Calavera._

* * *

Scott estava fazendo rabiscos aleatórios no caderno quando a Senhora Clark chegou e colocou seu material na mesa.

\- Uma hora, Scott. – Ela disse.

\- OK.

Ela se levantou e andou pela sala, passando a chave na porta.

\- Eu não vou fugir do castigo, não precisa fazer isso. – Scott disse, antes que ela pudesse se virar.

\- Eu sei. – Ela disse. – Não conseguiria nem se quisesse.

A senhora Clark se virou bruscamente e lançou uma bomba de wolfsbane sobre Scott, que caiu da carteira antes que pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo. A orientadora de postura rígida começou a se curvar até que asas de dragão brotaram em suas costas e dentes pontiagudos se revelaram.

\- Você irá morrer no solstício ! – Ela disse, em uma voz metálica e esganiçada. - Preciso de um alfa e você servirá de sacrifício!

\- Scott ! – Stiles batia na porta.

A bruxa se virou para olhar e Scott aproveitou sua distração para jogar uma carteira sobre ela, que soltou um grito agonizante.

Foi como se tudo estivesse acontecendo um câmera lenta. Ele viu a carteira voar, a estranha criatura se chocar contra o quadro.

Lewis e Stiles arrombaram a porta e se abaixaram quando ela se jogou sobre eles e fugiu.

\- Ta legal, quando é que os nossos professores vão parar de se transformar em demônios? – Stiles disse, enquanto Lewis ajudava Scott a se levantar. – Quando eu li Percy Jackson, eu não desejei que tudo aquilo virasse mesmo realidade, sabia?

\- Temos de ir atrás dela! – Scott se levantou e correu para fora da sala.

\- Porque, deus, porque? – Stiles disse, seguindo-o.

A bruxa-orientadora maluca, estava tentando sair dos corredores, mas suas asas enormes dificultavam a sua saída e fazia com que ela batesse nos armários frequentemente. Lewis e Scott a cercaram, mas ela se chocou contra o teto frágil e fugiu pelo telhado. Eles correram até Stiles, que estava do lado de fora, perto do estacionamento, a tempo de vê-la sobre a escola. Um garoto estava exatamente abaixo dela, olhando para eles de cima do telhado.

\- É o Dean ! – Scott gritou. – Ele está com ela!

\- Não pode ser ! – Lewis disse a ele. – Aquele é o Dean?

\- Porque está perguntando isso?

\- Porque – Lewis disse, rosnando. – Ele é mais conhecido como Scorpion.

Scorpion sorriu para eles, confirmando que conseguia ouvi-los. Então, desapareceu correndo pelos telhados, enquanto a bruxa saia voando.

* * *

\- Uma feiticeira do mal quer sacrificar vocês pra tomar seus poderes de alfa e ter o que? Juventude eterna? – Stiles disse, escorado na mesa da clinica veterinária.

\- Ela pode ter vida eterna se ela conseguir – Deaton respondeu, misturando poções. – Se o feitiço for completado, ficará muito mais difícil de destrui-la.

\- Corrigindo: Se o feitiço der certo, Scott e Lewis vão estar mortos! – Stiles levantou as sobrancelhas. – Porque sempre chegamos a essa mesma situação?

Lewis e Scott olharam para ele.

\- Ninguém vai morrer – Scott disse.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar – Stiles respondeu - Você tem um plano.

Scott se endireitou.

\- Claro que sim. Ela não vai ariscar a vida da Cora, nem de ninguém. Vamos chegar lá antes do solstício e dar um jeito nisso.

Lewis olhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse vendo um jogo de tênis mortal.

\- E como você vai fazer pra saber onde ela está? – Perguntou.

A porta da clinica se abriu. Deaton se afastou para olhar quem era, e voltou com Lydia minutos depois.

A garota olhou para todos na sala, mexeu os cabelos loiro acobreados e disse:

\- Alguém precisa da minha ajuda?

\- NÃO ! – Stiles falou, olhando para Scott – Não vamos levar a Lydia pro covil daquela louca!

\- Ela é a única que pode achar onde a Cora está! – Scott respondeu. – Não podemos perder tempo. Temos só algumas horas antes da meia noite do solstício de inverno.

\- Mas... – Stiles tentou argumentar. Lewis lhe lançou um olhar furioso e ele se encolheu.

\- Lydia – Deaton disse, segurando-a pelos ombros – Você consegue sentir, ou enxergar, alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar a localizar Cora?

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando se concentrar. Seus ombros abaixaram e ela fez uma expressão desapontada.

\- Não consigo ver nada – Disse, baixando os olhos.

Lewis fez um barulho que se pareceu muito com um ganido.

\- Então, é isso? – Disse, Derek, que não tinha se expressão até agora. Ele se desencostou da parede e caminhou até o meio do consultório. – Voltamos a estaca zero?

Scott olhou para Lewis, que estava rodando o cordão dourado sem parar. Sua mão congelou no ar, seus olhos se abriram de repente, e ele caminhou rapidamente até Lydia. Ele abriu sua mão direita e encostou o pingente gelado na palma da sua mão.

Lydia arfou ao entrar em contato com o objeto e caiu de joelhos. Seus olhos se abriram de repente e ela disse:

\- Eu sei onde a Cora está.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a bagunça sobre o nome do personagem. Também odiei ter que fazer isso, sério, desculpa gente!  
**

**Pra quem não assiste a série: Os Calavera são uma familia mexicana de caçadores de lobisomens. Os caçadores tem um código de que se um dos membros for mordido, ele tem que se matar antes da transformação.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Rose e Leslie estava tomando yogurte na mesa do refeitório no intervalo. Uma caixa cheia de bottons com o rosto de Rose estava posta na frente delas, preparadas para serem espalhadas pela escola, para a campanha. Enquanto decidiam se o melhor slogan para a campanha, seria "Siga a tradição, vote Rose", elas olharam para cima, quando alguém chamou a atenção delas._

_\- Oi meninas ! – Disse Trisha Clark, uma garota da turma de química das duas. – Desculpe interromper a reunião, mas será que vocês poderiam me ajudar com a campanha também? Rose, você é muito popular, e já ganhou duas vezes, talvez você pudesse.._

_\- Está concorrendo para rainha do baile? – Rose perguntou, incrédula. Ela e Leslie olhavam Trisha como se ela estivesse falando em árabe._

_\- Bem, sim... – Trisha disse. Ela arrumou seus óculos em torno do nariz, enquanto tentava segurar a bandeja de lanche ao mesmo tempo._

_As duas garotas se entreolharam antes de caírem na gargalhada._

_\- O que é tão engraçado? – Trisha disse, começando a ficar irritada._

_\- Não é nada, Trisha – Rose disse – É que, nós sabemos que você está fazendo isso só para tentar chamar a atenção do Lewis._

_\- Como vocês.._

_\- Sabemos que você tem uma queda por ele? – Leslie disse. – Todo mundo sabe. Mas, não é correspondido Trisha. Ele gosta de outra pessoa... Desculpe._

_Trisha sentiu seus lábios começarem a tremer._

_\- Olha – Rose disse – Porque você não tenta ser a rainha do clube de matemática? Você é ótima em exatas! _

_Trisha jogou a bandeja no chão com força. Leslie e Rose gritaram de susto e se levantaram quando a caixinha de suco estourou e respingou em suas pernas._

_\- Vocês estão fazendo piada? – Trisha levantou a voz furiosa._

_\- Não... – Rose disse. – Eu não quis...Trisha !_

_Mas ela já tinha se afastado. O refeitório ficou silencioso até que ela desaparecesse pela porta e depois voltou ao burburinho normal. Trisha se encolheu no armário e começou a chorar._

_\- Qual o problema? _

_Ela levantou a cabeça. Entre soluços, Trisha viu um garoto olhando-a com curiosidade._

_\- Não é nada, Dean! – Ela disse, fechando as mãos com força. – NÃO É NADA !_

_As lâmpadas estouraram diante do surto de raiva de Trisha. Dean se abaixou e cobriu o rosto quando os cacos de vidro caíram._

_Seus olhos encontraram os de Trisha, que tremia da cabeça aos pés._

_\- Viu o que acabou de fazer? – Ele disse, segurando seu ombro._

_Trisha fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça._

_\- Você tem muito potencial ai dentro. - Ele disse - É assim que você vai acabar com todos eles. _

_Dean sorriu com maldade. __Sem que percebesse, Trisha imitou sua expressão._

* * *

\- Estamos aqui – Scott disse, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes do lugar. Lydia os levou até o cemitério da cidade. Embaixo do maior mausoléu do lugar, ficava uma sala de pedra, com túneis escuros. Lewis desceu atrás de Stiles e correu até o outro lado da sala imensa, se ajoelhando onde Cora estava desmaiada.

\- Você não irá conseguir tocá-la. – Disse a bruxa. Ela saiu da escuridão, e todos puderam vê-la pela. Seus cabelos louros estavam livres do coque, jogados nos ombros. Ela aparentava ser muito mais jovem,como se tivesse a mesma da idade de um dos alunos do colégio.

\- Trisha? – Lewis chamou, reconhecendo-a. – Por favor, deixe-a ir! Eu já estou aqui, mas por favor não a machuque!

Trisha riu deliciada, caminhando pelo salão.

\- Ah, o amor...- Falou, mostrando os dentes muito brancos - Ficou tudo tão fácil quando ela apareceu...olha só quem está rindo agora!

Scorpion, que estava escorado na parede, como um cão de guarda, saltou de seu lugar e chutou Lewis no estômago. Lewis se levantou e começou a rosnar.

\- Ela está morta? – Sussurrou Stiles para Scott.

\- Claro que não, seu idiota ! – Trisha respondeu. – Eu apenas fiz com que ela entrasse em sono profundo. A garota não me serve de nada além de isca. Eu sabia que ele viria de bom grado se eu estivesse com ela.

Ela apontou os dedos magros de unhas compridas para Lewis.

Stiles suspirou.

\- Ok, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

\- EU NÃO VOU SER MAIS REJEITADA! – Trisha gritou. – Sabe o quanto eu sofri sendo invisível naquele lugar? Quando o solstício chegar e eu roubar os poderes dos três alfas, ninguém mais vai rir de mim! Você vão implorar para saírem daqui ilesos e eu vou ignorar assim como fizeram comigo!

Stiles levantou o dedo para poder falar.

\- Acontece que nós temos apenas dois alfas, então o seu feitiço vai ser meio que impossível...

\- Temos Derek, Scott e Lewis – Scorpion disse. – Eu sei que Derek está por perto!

\- Derek não é mais um alfa – Scott explicou. – Já devia saber disso.

\- Mas eu já sabia disso – Trisha disse, os interrompendo. – Meu plano nunca foi pegar o Derek.

Ela ergueu a mão direita, e Scorpion voou até se chocar contra a parede e cair dentro de um circulo mágico.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ele disse, chocado – Pensei que fossemos amigos!

Trisha levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Sendo quem você é, já deveria saber que não se pode confiar em ninguém, Dean.

Stiles foi imobilizado contra o chão, enquanto Lewis e Scott foram arrastados para dentro dois outros círculos desenhados na pedra. As tochas presas as paredes se acenderam, assim como as linhas unindo todos os três alfas, formando um triângulo sobre os círculos, deixando-os inconscientes.

\- O que vai acontecer com eles? – Stiles perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, tentando inutilmente se mover.

Trisha mostrou os dentes, que cresceram enormes se transformando em presas.

\- Eles irão morrer !

* * *

Scott, Lewis e Scorpion abriram os olhos. Os três estavam na porta de um labirinto.

\- Que lugar é esse? – Lewis perguntou, olhando para o caminho extenso e verde a sua frente.

\- Acho que estamos em uma espécie de transe. – Scott disse. – Temos que conseguir acordar! Se algo acontecer conosco aqui ou lá, estamos mortos. Lewis! - Chamou em vão, quando percebeu que ele tinha entrado dentro do labirinto. – Está maluco? Onde você vai?

\- Cora está aqui também ! – Lewis disse, voltando a correr.

\- Vou atrás dele – Scott disse para Scorpion, que deu de ombros.

\- Eu não vou com vocês. – Disse, cruzando os braços e negando-se a prosseguir.

\- Então fique preso aqui até Trisha acabar com você. Porque Lewis e eu vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui!

Scorpion estava ponderando as opções, e resolveu seguir em frente quando viu que Scott iria deixa-lo sozinho ali, sem saber o que fazer.

Os dois alcançaram Lewis, que havia parado de caminhar.

Scott pensou em perguntar qual era o problema, mas isso não foi necessário. Porque na frente de Lewis, dois lobisomens parados os olhavam ferozes, impedindo-o de atravessar.

\- Merda! – Scorpion pensou alto. Ele empurrou Lewis e passou em sua frente. Os dois lobos rosnaram quando ele chegou perto.

\- Sou eu quem vocês querem. Venham me pegar! Já matei os dois uma vez, posso acabar com vocês de novo!

\- Matou seu bando? – Lewis gritou, furioso – Como pôde?

\- Lewis, o que o amor trouxe para você, além de um ponto fraco? – Scorpion gritou de volta – Não seja tolo!

Scorpion se transformou e avançou para cima dos dois lobos.

Lewis se preparou para passar por eles, quando Scott segurou seu braço.

\- Não vai adiantar ! – Scott disse. – Os lobos estão na consciência dele, são os medos que ele tem de enfrentar!

\- Lewis ! – Os dois ouviram alguém gritar.

\- Cora ! – Lewis gritou de volta. – Cora !

Os dois garotos correram para dentro do labirinto, seguindo tentando rastrea-la. Folhas e galhos batiam em seus rostos, dificultando a corrida, mas Lewis fechou os olhos e tentou se imaginar pelo bosque de Beacon Hills. A voz de Cora ficava mais clara a medida que avançavam para dentro.

\- Scott ! – Lewis gritou. – Ali !

Cora ainda estava presa dentro do circulo, no meio do labirinto.

\- Atravesse! – Scott disse – Você consegue!

Lewis se ajoelhou antes de terminar de correr, seus joelhos raspando o chão. Sua mão se ergueu e ultrapassou a barreira, agarrando a de Cora.

Os três abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e viram de que estavam de volta a velha sala de pedra. Lewis olhou para o lado e viu que Cora segurava sua mão.

\- Ela é a sua âncora. – Scott disse, sorrindo.

Quando eles se levantaram, os círculos no chão estavam desfeitos e Scorpion estava desmaiado. Trisha estava imobilizada por grilhões de ferro e dois pares de braços masculinos a seguravam, enquanto duas garotas ajudavam Stiles.

\- Ferro enfraquece as bruxas – Um dos caras disse. Scott ficou feliz ao reconhecer um deles, mas perguntou mesmo assim:

\- Quem são?

Lewis sorriu antes de responder:

\- Meu bando.

* * *

Jackson cumprimentou Scott com um aceno de cabeça quando os dois se viram. O garoto ao lado dele, Brandon, era mais alto e seu olhos davam medo.

Já as garotas, pareciam gêmeas, embora fossem totalmente diferentes. Uma tinha cabelos de fogo contrastando com sua pele branca como leite. A outra era morena como uma amazona. As duas estavam de rabo de cavalo, legging e top pretos. Seus corpos esguios se moviam como panteras ao invés de lobas.

Rose e Leslie olhavam para Trisha e depois uma para a outra, como se estivessem decidindo qual tipo de morte seria mais dolorosa.

\- O que você acha Rose? – Leslie disse, passando a língua nos dentes.

Trisha olhava de uma para a outra.

\- Por favor, não!

\- Eu acho.. – Rose disse, caminhando de um lado para o outro. – Que ela não vai ser a rainha do baile esse ano.

As gêmeas levaram as mãos à garganta de Trisha ao mesmo tempo. Jackson e Brandon a soltaram e seu corpo caiu, inerte no chão.

Derek havia acabado de descer até o porão onde todos estavam. Ele havia sido o responsável por conseguir reunir em tempo recorde toda ajuda que conseguisse. Cora correu para abraçá-lo.

\- Eu disse que eu tinha um plano – Scott disse para Stiles.

\- Eu deveria saber, cara. Eu prometo, nunca mais vou duvidar de você!- Stiles disse. Em seguida ele sussurrou:

\- Mas vem cá, você sabe se alguma daquelas duas não quer me conhecer, sabe...melhor?

Scott riu, ao ver que o melhor amigo já estava de volta ao humor de sempre.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – Ele disse. – Onde está o Lewis?

Para a surpresa de todos, Scorpion estava acordado. E Lewis não estava nada feliz em vê-lo.

Os dois lobisomens rosnavam um para o outro como se fossem se matar. Era exatamente meia noite e a lua estava a pino no céu.

\- Saiam ! – Lewis gritou, sem desviar os olhos de Scorpion.

Seu bando se entreolhou.

\- Devemos fazer isso ? – Brandon perguntou.

\- É um acerto de contas – Jackson disse – Eles tem que se resolver.

\- Mas se o Lewis estiver perdendo?

\- Nesse caso...ele vai ter uma pequena ajuda dos amigos.

* * *

Scorpion sentiu seu nariz rachar pela terceira vez naquela noite. Cada vez que tentava bater em Lewis, seu corpo era jogado contra a parede. Ele se levantou e se chocou contra o outro alfa. Lewis imobilizou seu braços e segurou seus cabelos pela raiz, fazendo com que Scorpion o olhasse de joelhos.

\- Eu nunca mais quero ver você perto de mim ou do meu bando outra vez! – Disse entre dentes.

Scorpion caiu no chão, que estremeceu com a sua força. Lewis sentiu sua voz ecoar pelas paredes ao mesmo tempo em que barulhos de rachadura começaram a ficar cada vez mais audíveis. O teto começou a balançar.

\- Esse lugar vai desabar.. – Pensou alto.

Scorpion passou uma rasteira em Lewis, derrubando-o no chão.

\- E você vai morrer aqui! – Anunciou, correndo para as escadas.

Antes que chegasse a saída, Lewis saltou sobre ele e pisou no topo da escada.

\- Desculpe te desapontar, mas isso não vai acontecer. – Respondeu. As pedras começaram a cair com mais freqüência. - Você mesmo acabou se matando, Scorpion!

\- Espere! - Scorpion suplicou. - Não me deixe aqui !

\- Eu não vou. – Lewis respondeu. – Mas você não é mais problema meu.

Ele caminhou para fora, enquanto Scorpion tentava mover a perna presa embaixo das pedras que caíram sobre ele. Scorpion começou a se debater desesperadamente quando viu quem havia aparecido em seu campo de visão.

\- Ele é todo seu, Araya. – Lewis disse, antes de se afastar com o resto do bando.

\- Não, não !– Scorpion dizia, sem parar. – Por fazer, vó, não!

Mas Araya apenas fitava o neto, com os olhos vazios de compaixão:

\- Ora ora... _Lobito_.

* * *

**N/A: Happy Birthday, Toby ! **


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Amanheceu mais um dia em Beacon Hills. Dessa vez, sem garotos assassinos ou garotas psicopatas. Apenas alguns lobisomens adolescentes saindo com seus amigos humanos. Scott e Lydia atualizavam Jackson dos últimos acontecimentos da cidade, enquanto Stiles tentava se dar bem com as gêmeas, e Brandon tentava não atacar seu pescoço quando caso ele tentasse alguma gracinha com Rose.

\- Onde está a Cora? – Lydia perguntou a Derek, que andava silenciosamente, de braços cruzados.

\- Ela teve de ir até o colégio de vocês para pegar alguns documentos que ficaram faltando. – Leslie disse. Ela e Rose trocaram um olhar divertido e riram uma para a outra.

* * *

Cora teve de se segurar para não gritar quando Lewis mordeu seu pescoço. Ela nunca pensou que fosse se enfiar dentro do armário de vassouras da escola com um cara. Isso era algo que Lydia costumava fazer e que ela, Cora Hale, costumava repudiar e achar completamente ridículo. Mas naquele momento, suas garras desciam pela camiseta vermelha de Lewis e antes que ela pudesse perceber, o tecido já estava aos pedaços.

\- O que esta fazendo? – Lewis disse, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. – Quer me deixar andando por aí sem ter o que vestir? As roupas não podem se curar como nós...

Cora riu, encostando sua testa na dele.

\- Desculpe.– Disse, embaraçada com a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciava a bela visão do abdomem de Lewis à mostra. – É que eu senti a sua falta...e você pode abotoar a sua camisa, ninguém vai perceber.

Ela se afastou para pegar a mochila largada ao lado do esfregão. Lewis pensou em segurá-la pela cintura, mas quando ergueu as mãos, ela pegou seus dois braços e o imobilizou, derrubando-o no chão.

\- Tudo bem, eu já entendi.– Lewis suspirou olhando-a de cima. – Você não precisa de metido como eu para se defender.

Cora ajoelhou ao seu lado.

\- Não, Lewis Alexander Stark, eu preciso. Você um verdadeiro alfa e estou orgulhosa! – Ela disse. – Nunca mais saia de perto de mim, almofadinha-britânico-capitão-do-time-de-lacrosse.

\- Você esqueceu de loiro lindo e de olhos azuis incrivelmente bonitos! – Ele respondeu, dando um sorriso.

Ela socou seu ombro.

\- AI ! – Lewis reclamou.

\- Ridículo.

\- Eu amo você, Cora.

Lewis sorriu e fechou os olhos, quando ela segurou seu queixo delicadamente e lhe deu um último beijo antes de desaparecer pela porta.

* * *

**Fim! **

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, você são o melhor bando! **


End file.
